GI Joe A New Breed Of Warrior
by Conman1
Summary: During the attack of the Kyuubi, a newborn is stolen from his family, and isn't the last to be "appropriated". A few years later, a sage discovers a military force to put all others to shame, and their leader is someone that everybody's been looking for. Now, individuals from the past will read these future-events and hopefully... change them. (GI:Joe, Naruto, MK crossover.)
1. Happy Birthday

**Hello friends! I'm going to try something very different when compared to** **Hunter's Moon** , **and I want to see the general opinion on this story before I continue on with my current work.**

 **While I will always consider** **HM** **to be my "magnum opus", I hope that I can branch out into an Anime storyline, a "Story told" writing style, as well as Saturday-morning-cartoons.**

 **This story is in a similar vine as stories like:** **Naruto Genesis of the Nindo** **which you should definitely check out when you get the chance.**

 **If the story continues, then I will hopefully be able to bring it all the way to the end of Naruto's journey… if my hands don't pop off at the wrists due to Carpal Tunnel.**

 **As always, feel free to leave comments, reviews, and pm's if you so desire.**

( **Words =** emphasize the word)

( **"Words"** = future events

( _"Words"_ = Thinking)

( _Words:_ = Places and times)

( **Words** = New Titles/names and written words/Jutsu)

( (Words) = small notes)

( ***Words*** = sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

 **Happy Birthday**

 _The Hidden Leaf Village:_

 _Present Time:_

It was a beautiful day in the **Hidden Leaf Village** , and despite being in the lull of a full-blown world-war, many ninja had decided to relax on all sides… an unofficial and temporary cease-fire.

Several powerful ninja were about to be introduced to the future… a future with battles so horrible, that many hardened warriors would **weep** , and are handled with a grim satisfaction considered most disturbing… while a relatively happy ending **does** occur in this future, it is not without the help of many great heroes, and not without the sacrifice of many more… even from those who **shouldn't** be asked, out of respect for them and their triumphs.

" **Ughhh** … I'm so sore!" A young teen with short black hair, coal-black eyes, orange combat-goggles, blue ninja-sandals, and a blue track-suit with a orange-stripped blue jacket exclaimed, while a young girl of his age pressed glowing hands into the deep-tissue of his back muscles. This was **Obito Uchiha** , a young Chunin who had not yet activated his clan's bloodline-ability, but was respected for his indomitable work-ethic and sheer will.

"Maybe, you **shouldn't** push yourself so hard? Even sensei told you to take it easy… he usually encourages you to train even harder than the last time… but.. not now… **especially** not after what happened a week ago." The young girl who was performing physical-therapy on her friend, was **Rin Inuzuka** with short brown hair, soft doe-eyes, and purple clan-markings on her cheeks, which were stretched due to a worried frown.

Originally named Rin Nohara, she was brought into her mother's side of the family after the deaths of her parents at a very young age… ironically, her mother's family had **red** face markings as well… her parents had a "type" it would seem. She was known as a rising star in the medical world, and was unknowingly being considered as a second student under **Tsunade Senju** , who was one of the **Three Legendary Sannin** , and known for being a miracle-worker in the medical field.

"She's right moron… you **did** throw yourself in the way of an **A-rank** lightning attack to save Rin… soooo… I guess it evens-out." Was the lazy "reprimanding" of **Kakashi Hatake** , the third member of the team, and already being considered for Jounin promotion despite his youth.

While appearing bored with **anything** and **everything** , he was actually quite vigilant… if a bit overconfident. Spiky silver hair, black eyes, and a handsome face covered by a mask… the fan girls hunted the poor boy **relentlessly** … and Obito by extension… who usually brings that up whenever he gets into an argument with his silver-haired friend.

They, along with others, would have a chance to see the future in all it's splendor… and all it's **horror** … a future that they would help build… or break.

* * *

 _Same Time:_

Two young couples sat in the comfortable silence of a "homely" noodle-shop, eating peacefully with their close companions.

The first couple, who were eating with much more speed and vigor then their friends, were almost polar opposites in appearance.

The man had spiked blond hair that hardly reached his chin, along with a balanced frame like a Greek statue, and **covered** himself in pockets and scrolls. This was **Minato Namikaze** , and came from a very small but skilled family of ninja… along with being a genius, he was also quite bad-ass as his students and girlfriend so often reminded him.

The woman was of shorter but a more athletic frame, with hair **so red** that it made all other shades of the color seem like complete shit, and tresses so long that they easily touched the back of her calves, purple eyes that only barely hinted her true level mischievousness, and wore only a black **ANBU** under-suit and only visibly carrying a katana strapped to her back… as well as having very… uhh… gifted "assets" being shown off by her skintight suit… that she pranked her boyfriend with constantly. This was **Kushina Uzumaki**.

The other man was the embodiment of "tall, dark, and handsome", with pale skin, moderately-long black hair, as well as being built with more bulk in musculature. This was **Fugaku Uchiha**. While his outward appearance was cold, or even mildly-upset, anybody that knew him on a personal level simply called it his **"Resting-Bitch-Face"** , to which he would give out a mumbled growl that all members of his family seem to be masters of… even Obito, who was considered the most carefree of his clan could have his moments of quiet surliness and gruff, single-word responses.

The other woman was as beautiful as the redhead, but of a different style. She had a flexible and cat-like figure, flawless porcelain skin, long and silky black hair, alluring black eyes, and the general outfit of an off duty ANBU. This was **Mikoto Uchiha** , and she was the fiancé to Fugaku, and was known for her mastery of both the legendary Sharingan, as well as stealth/sword combat.

They would unknowingly create two of the world's greatest heroes… one as silent as the night itself while being a leader… and one with a burning vengeance.

* * *

 _Same Time:_

"I'm **really** glad that you decided to spend your recovery time with me, rather than in the hospital Hiashi." A beautiful woman with long blue hair, a swimmer's build, eyes that lacked any pupils but gave off the sense of superior vision to all and also had a lavender tint to them. This was **Hitomi Hyuga** , fiancé to the future clan-head.

She was sitting in the park with her lover, atop a blanket with her legs tucked under herself, giving off a soft but glowing smile.

" **Nonsense** my love, even this war couldn't keep me from you for long, and now that I'll be here for at least a few weeks… I'm **quite** content to enjoy it." A man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, stark-white eyes, and a broad shouldered frame said softly to her. This was **Hiashi Hyuga** , the next in line to be clan-head.

"And the elders?" She questioned.

"I have **just** gotten back after weeks of slaughtering almost thirty shinobi from different villages… I just need to glare at them hard enough, and they **skitter** away like ants."

" **Hiashi**! You **naughty** boy!" She reprimanded him, but there was no seriousness to it, just a sly grin upon beautiful lips.

"My dear, I would sell my **soul** just to make you smile." He spoke earnestly.

"All **you** have to do, is come home to **me** , and grow old **with me** … can you do that?"

"I **swear** ,on my family." Resolute face, that rarely smiled… smiled only for her… peered back.

"Well, that's enough melodrama for one day… what say you to joining up on our friend's double-date, and turning it into a triple?" She enquired while standing, moving to help him from his sitting position, grabbing a crutch along the way for him to use.

"Why, that sounds like a wondrous idea indeed."

These two would unknowingly create three great heroes… one that guards others…with a demeanor as cold as ice.

* * *

 _Same Time:_

 _Somewhere In Neutral-Fire Country:_

"-and so the scotsman looks down at his wang and says: "I don't know what ya' been doin' laddie… but **apparently** it was worth **first prize**!" Haahahahah!" A man of great height, great broadness of shoulder, long white hair, and red markings down his face gave out deep-voiced and disarming laughter, that had the whole bar follow-suit due to the hilarious joke. This was **Jiraiya of the Sannin** along with a beautiful woman next to him.

The woman had blond hair in dual-pigtails, golden eyes, a diamond mark on her forehead, and… just… dude… **the… biggest… boobs…** The biggest that can naturally exist on a woman without losing their firmness anyway. This was **Tsunade Senju** , second last to the Senju-clan, and despite her beautiful features, was short-tempered, drank more than twenty men, and swore so hard that even the surliest of sailors would break-down and cry right where they stood… aside from that, a pretty nice lady.

Despite her claims to not actually having any attraction to her oldest friend, many of their close friends, and even their former sensei, believed that it was only a matter of time before they decided to stop dancing around each other, and finally go at it like wild beasts.

They would eventually teach great heroes… and guide them through strife.

* * *

 _Unknown Location:_

 _Outside of Time And Space:_

"Is this… **really** going to happen?" A hooded figure questioned, while looking at it's companions uncertainly.

Eighteen other hooded figures stood in a half-circle… ready for something completely ridiculous.

"Well… it's not like they could legitimately make it any **worse** than it would become… we can change our **present** , their **future** , and the Joe's **past** … it's a possibility that we literally **can't** pass-up." Another hooded figure answered, seeming more confident than the previous one to speak.

"Well, let's bring them into the fold." The hood that was center-most in the half-circle, the leader, said calmly… the others winced at such casual flippancy… their leader had lost much, and this was a "last-ditch-effort" so to speak… even the gods themselves were unhappy with the current state of affairs, which allowed for all this to be possible.

A portal opened and they all slowly walked through, and found themselves in what appeared to be a high-end/kitchen/dining room/living room with a large white couch, plush beanbag-chairs, and a large television on the wall.

A second portal opened in the air and-

"Aaahhh- Ooof!(x3)" Three young kids fell to the soft carpet floor, Obito on the bottom.

"Sorry Obito.(x2)" The other two apologized.

"It's kay' just get off my injured back please-

"Aaahhh- Ooof!(x4)" Four adults landed atop the children, and squished the poor boy deeper into the floor while he let out a pitiful wheeze/squeal.

"Umm… where are we?"

"Ms. Kushina!?"

"Rin!? Oh hello sweetie, its been waaaay too long since we've last seen each other, we really shoul-"

"Uh, Ms. Kushina?"

"Yes?"

"You're kinda'… **crushing** Obito."

"Oh crap! I'm **so** sorry Obito!"

"It's okay, jus-"

"Aaahhh!(x2)

"Oh **god** , not agai-"

"Ooof!(x2)"

 ***Thunk!*** A wooden crutch to the top of the skull is quite painful… or so I've heard.

"Arrggh! **Fucking-fuck-pissing-shitnuggets**!" Yep… it is.

"Oops, sorry Obito."

"It's **fine** , ju-

"Aahhh!(x2)"

" **Nonononon** -"

"Ooof!(x2)"

…

…

…

…

"God… ***Sniffle*…** why do hate me **so much**?"

* * *

"Uumm… hello?" One of the hoods greeted… unprepared to see this many famous individuals crushing each other.

Weapons were drawn, and jutsu were prepared, as they all turned and began selecting targets.

"Um… I think your friend needs medical attention." Pointing at a prostrate Obito.

"How do we know that you can be trusted?" Minato inquired.

"Umm… huh… guess we never stopped to think about them **not** trusting us."

"We're from the future, and in that future **lots** of people that you and we know are dead or **worse**." One of the taller hoods quickly supplied.

"Oh really? Like **who**?" Kushina asked, expecting them to stumble in their ridiculous lie.

"The **Third Hokage** , several of your friends and family each, 60% of Hidden Sand is destroyed, half of the Uchiha clan… do you want me to continue?" Was the completely deadpan reply.

"So why are you here, and more importantly why are **we** here?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Because you have the capacity to change the future for the **better** … we were born "halfway into the garbage-chute", so we had no **real** chance of fixing **anything**." Another hood, with the silky voice of a young woman replied.

"Then let me rephrase my question: "What's with all of **this**?" He asked, while gesturing to the surrounding room.

"To make your trials more comfortable." The leader answered

" **Trials**?" They all questioned.

"Yes, trials of the **heart** and **mind**. You must come to terms with what **was** , what **is** , and what will **be** … you must also resolve yourselves to change things, and have the strength to ensure change happens… but we can't help you any more than what you see around you."

"Why?" Kakashi questioned.

"Time-laws and displacement." Minato stated suddenly, while his companions looked at him curiously.

" **We** can go back to our time because it's in the past, and "already" happened while retaining the knowledge we gain **here** , but when **you** go back and leave us to do this like you're planning… there's a chance that none of you will ever **exist** … and even if you did, your entire **history** would be changed and you would remember **nothing** previous to it." The rest of the ninja looked to the hoods with significant respect… to sacrifice **everything** with **no** guarantee of a better outcome… was simply a level of brave that you only hear about once in a lifetime.

"… Yes." Is the simple and simultaneous response from the hoods.

The front-most of them walks up to Minato with slow steps, like every one is his last free step… and they **are** in a way.

He pulls a large leather-bound book from the depths of his messenger's-bag, and hands it to the blond man.

The book was simply black and with a finely crafted binding… but it was the title, subtexts, and cover-image that interested the Leaf ninja the most.

In the top-center of the large book, a hollow shield of gold held the depiction of a fierce bird-of-prey within its confines.

Below the shield, in white text, with large-block font, was simply:

 _ **=G.I. Joe=**_

With a small star over the "J", along with stripes of red, white, and blue to the left and right of the words.

Beneath those simple blocky words, sat the inscription:

 **"A New Breed of Warriors."**

At the very bottom of the book, lay a glittering-golden subtext:

 **"All gave some, some gave all. YO JOE!"**

"Da hell is a **G.I. Joe**? Some kinda' stomach illness?" Obito inquired while having to stand on his toes just to see the book in his tall sensei's hands.

"It… is something that your "ninja-system" is currently unfamiliar with… **heroes**." One of the hoods attempted to explain.

"That doesn't make any **sense**. Two of the Sannin are standing right here… two of the biggest heroes in the Leaf." Rin pointed out.

"To **you** , yes they are heroes… but what about **anyone** else? **No** , these pages and the images on that television, will reveal to you heroes that feel **no** allegiance to any one person, **no** nationalism, **no** fear, and **no** selfish desires… "the enemies of evil" you could say."

"Who are they… where did they come from?" Kakashi questioned with more curiosity than anyone had ever heard.

"Cloud, Stone, Leaf, Sand, Mist, Snow, Iron, and other places… they are all of these things and **not** at the same time… they prefer to be viewed as people **first** , and from a specific village **second**. It's just who they are."

"I- I just want to thank you all for doing this… giving us a chance to make the future a better place… at such a sacrifice to yourselves." Kushina said, surprising the hoods with her honesty.

"We should be thanking you, you guys have to do all the work… we just have to fade away." One of the hoods replied with the voice of a younger man.

"What do we call you… so- so we can remember you?" Obito asked.

"We're just… Ordinary Joes." They all spoke as one, and the ninja couldn't help but smile at the name chosen by their new friends.

"It's time for us to go, thank you… and goodbye." The leader abruptly said, while waving his hand to the nearby empty wall, where a portal appeared.

…

…

…

"So… who wants to read first?" Kakashi asked while being completely deadpan.

* * *

"Um… guess I'll go first." Obito volunteered.

Each person began to take seats, Obito was unfortunately forced to lay across his belly due to Rin still healing his back, the Uchihas and Hyugas shared one of the smaller couches, Tsunade and Jiraiya took places in two recliners that were very close together… no one made mention of that fact but **all noticed** it, and "team-Minato + Kushina" took the largest couch while waiting for Obito to be able enough to sit on the couch with them.

The book was placed in front of him, and Rin sat her "blossoming-bottom" nervously on Obito's young, muscular, rear-end… she pretended not to notice the looks the adults were sending her way… or the whispers between the Uchiha and Hyuga about her "Healing her gallant protector." or something… it was completely below her to respond to either way.

" **Eherm**!" Obito cleared his throat before he began reading.

* * *

 _The Village Hidden In The Leaves:_

 _October 10_ _th_ _:_

 _Night:_

"Well gee… isn't **that** descriptive." Kakashi grouched… everyone immediately shushed him.

 **The Hidden Leaf Village was considered the second most powerful settlement in the known world, surpassed only by the nation of Whirlpool, which was more or less it's ancestor.**

 **During the Third Shinobi World War, the Hidden Cloud, Rock, and Mist villages had attempted to destroy the ancient country… it didn't end well for any of them.**

 **They could barely even get past the hostile waters, the rocks that seemingly had a mind of their own, and the sea-faring ninja and samurai… don't even get me started on the dragons.**

 **They had lost half of their numbers just trying to get into the island country, and when they finally managed such a thing, they were beset on all sides by vicious and ingenious booby-traps… it didn't help that the local children would taunt them with their ability to walk about unhindered.**

 **They came into conflict with the ninja and samurai of the local villages, and were immediately out-gunned, and out-classed.**

 **The local ninja used sealing arts that made the combined force's best efforts look drunken doodles, with the same level of effectiveness, and the samurai used weapons and armor that held no equal.**

 **By the time that the ninja of the Leaf had arrived, most of the enemy were humanely imprisoned, or honorably killed, and with individuals like Minato Namikaze: aka: The Yellow Flash, or Kushina Uzumaki: aka: The Bloody-Red Princess, the fight was almost completely in their favor.**

"Well, it's good to know that we'll win at least." Obito stated with a small grin on his face.

 **Originally, the night was quiet, and was very peaceful up to the point where the legendary demon known as The Nine Tailed Fox suddenly appeared and began rampaging.**

 **Even though peace had reigned for some time now, the ninja were quick to respond, and the civilians were evacuated as far from the village as possible.**

"Woahwoahwoah-wait… **what**!?" Kushina exclaimed, everyone else in varying forms of shock and disbelief.

 ***Whoosh!***

 ***Bwatoom!***

 **A lone child was running through smoke, trying to find her family, when a nearby house exploded due to a fire jutsu bouncing harmlessly off of the demon fox's thick orange-hide.**

"Oh god… please… don't let anything bad happen to the kid." Tsunade pleaded with the book, hoping innocence could be spared.

* **Whoosh!***

 **Before the girl could be caught in the explosion, she was swept into a pair of large arms and found herself almost a block away.**

"Oh **thank god**!" Everyone in the room mumbled graciously.

 **When she looked up, she saw the face of a man that looked like it belonged on a stone statue rather than a person. His hair was short and a chestnut-brown, but he stood at a massive six-feet and six-inches, and being the broadest of shoulder in the village, seconded only by Lord Jiraiya himself.**

 **This man was Jackson Ducard, a Jonin and close friend to the Fourth Hokage, while being well known for his clan's use of intense physical training, and earth/metal based techniques to decimate their opponents in violent hit-and-run tactics. Though his clan was smaller than the Inuzuka, it still had at least twenty-three able Jonin not counting himself as Clan-head.**

"Woah… when did Mr. Ducard get such an **awesome** beard?" Obito questioned while looking at the television that displayed the man they were reading about.

"It's the **future** dumb-ass." Kakashi "explained".

"Oh, right… forgot about that." Obito muttered while rubbing the back of his head, everyone else smirking at his embarrassment.

 **He looked back at the devastation being wrought, and couldn't help the grimace that crept onto his features.**

 ***Whoosh!***

 **A man appeared at his side with speed most ninja only dreamed of. He had russet-toned hair that almost appeared to be flames if given a quick glance, and a wiry frame that didn't make him any less intimidating. He was Alexander Nelligan, and was renowned for his speed and fire-jutsu prowess, and a newly-made cut caused blood to slowly stream down the side of his head. He looked at the corpse of a shopkeeper and gave out a mumbled prayer, before turning to his friend.**

"Ok… I… don't know this guy." Kushina admitted reluctantly.

"He's a new transfer from practically the middle of nowhere… I guess in the future his clan joins the Leaf full-time after his approval." Minato explained.

 **"The civilian population has been evacuated very quickly and efficiently… my guess is that only 30% are still within two-miles of this place." Jackson's voice was low, deep, and calming… he could always be trusted to keep a cool head.**

 **"Where's Caesar and Ben?" Alexander questioned, voice quick, concise and restraining the aggravation at the entire event.**

 **"With Minato, Kushina, Lord and Lady Sarutobi, and the baby." He responded.**

" **Baby**? What baby?" Mikoto questioned, while looking at Kushina with her naturally perfect sarcasm and acting. "Something you want to **tell** the rest of us, Kushina darling?"

" **Nope**!" Kushina blurted out, red-faced.

 **"Then why is the Kyuubi out-and-about like it's time for a game of "human-smash"? The only reason it would be out is because Kushina let it out, or someone opened the seal." Alexander rebuked.**

 **"I agree, the Kyuubi, might be a bit… excitable… but never cruel enough to attack unarmed-civilians. Someone must have distracted the others, and an accomplice could have loosened the seal enough for the Kyuubi to be pushed out… just look at it's eyes!" Jackson pointed to the large optical organs that would easily be as wide as two people standing shoulder-to-shoulder.**

 **The strange thing is that the eyes weren't their usual blood-red color, but seemed dull… almost vacant.**

 **"Someone or something is effecting it's mind, and our people are bouncing off of it like flies on a glass window… we need to wake it up." Stated Alexander.**

 **"Good idea old friend… but how will we do that?" Jackson queried.**

 **Alexander looked about with blinding speed, before pointing behind Jackson's right shoulder.**

 **"How 'bout that?" He questioned.**

 **Jackson did an about-face, and really shouldn't have been surprised at what his best-friend had suggested… but secretly was.**

 **"That… that will definitely have an impact."**

" **What**? Obito, what **is it**?" Tsunade questioned impatiently.

"Hold your horses, I gotta' turn the page and with Rin on top of me, maneuvering ain't exactly **easy** … not that I'm **complaining** about your expert medical assistance, **oh-beautiful-teammate-of-mine**." Obito stated with nervousness, due to her having the ability to beat the absolute **hell** out of him in his current position.

Rin was too busy blushing up a storm that was seen by everyone **but** Obito, to even think about pinching him in painful spots like usual.

* * *

 _Leaf Village outskirts:_

 _Hidden Cave:_

 _Same time:_

 **Everyone present bit-back a curse, everything had been going so well… then some masked lunatic claiming to be Madara Uchiha from beyond-the-grave had used an unknown Sharingan technique to control the Kyuubi, while holding the wife of the third Hokage hostage, and by extension the newborn heir to the throne of Whirlpool, and the Namikaze clan.**

"Oh… holy shit." Was Jiraiya's lame reply, after learning that the two closest people he had to children were going to have a kid of their own… and also stunned at the fact that Madara Uchiha would try to kill his pseudo-grandchild… the stunned feeling was **quickly** replaced by anger.

Kushina and Minato were jumping up and down in each other's arms, crying tears of joy… **inordinately** happy to be having a child together. The Uchihas and Hyuga cheered and whistled for their friends.

"Um… shouldn't they be more worried about the wellbeing of their future child?" Rin asked while watching her sensei cry **actual tears** … this was something she **never** thought she would see.

" **Pffft** , Biwako is **not** a woman to be messed with… under **any** circumstance." Tsunade and Jiraiya spoke-in-unison, due to having a very close relationship with their sensei's wife… and getting their heads smashed into the ground by her when their sensei couldn't find the time to "train" them.

 **Just when the masked man was about to officially claim the baby and the nurse as hostages, the old woman smashed the back of her head into his mask, and flipped away with the baby, to the mother's side.**

"~Told ya'~." They sang in smug unison.

 **Well… shit…**

 **He actually forgot that the old woman was almost as legendary as her husband… a husband who was swinging a Bo-staff at his hea-**

 ***Whoom!**

 ***Bam!***

 ***Smash!***

 **This… was not going as planned. He was now face down in the nearby forest, after getting smacked through a stone wall.**

 **He looked up to see two men stand before him.**

 **The first stood in very non-ninja attire, with a helm, round-shield and metal armor that denoted his Eastern-Continent heritage. Neighbors to the Hidden Cloud, the eastern peoples usually have the same dark skin, and taller frames… but most of the eastern area is nothing but untamed wasteland now, after a massive empire's final-war with the Juubi thousands of years ago.**

 **The eastern peoples were proud of their warrior heritage, but generally only got involved with other people's conflicts when shameful displays were made on either side of the war. This man's name was Caesar Hale, and was well known for killing people with the simple shield just as much as his sword and knives**.

The three teens cheered for their favorite drill-sergeant… he made the Leaf-academy the absolute **best** in the world because he knew how to inspire you to give 110% on **anything** he asked.

 **The second man had a tan complexion, a long traveling duster-coat, and a black cowboy hat that denoted his Deep-West heritage, where law was lacking severely. They didn't really associate much with Hidden Stone or Hidden Sand, but people who lived on the western-frontier either grew-up to be strong and wise… or they grew-up dead. The man carried many knives on his person, but the largest one strapped to his hip, might as well have been a tanto… a bowie-knife, as it was called.**

 **This man's name was Ben Shion, whose clan was called the: "Cat-version of Inuzuka." and was personally known for breaking people with brutal but effective martial arts, and deadly throwing-aim from the hip.**

"Well, it's good to see Benjamin alive-and-well, even if it's in the future." Hitomi said, with her patented kind-smile on her face.

"At least this means he makes it back from his newest mission." Hiashi said, glad that his friend survived the intense combat that Ben's squad was designed for.

 **"Well, this is embarrassing… allow me to reintroduce myself, I am-"**

 ***Whoosh!***

 ***Thunk!***

 **Ben had let a kunai loose towards his enemy, but was impressed when it simply passed through him, and stabbed into the tree behind him.**

" **Holy… shit…** hey uncle Fugaku, did you know that the sharingan could do **that**?" Obito questioned.

"No… no I **didn't** … and watch your language in the presence of a lady Obito." He said while gesturing to the girl healing his nephew's back.

"Sure thing, old-man."

"Why you little-"

 **"If that's how you want to be... fine." The masked man whispered venomously from behind the two men.**

 ***Whap!***

 ***Kertching!***

 **Both men attacked the masked loon, but all three ended in a stalemate. Ben clashing his forearm against the enemy's, while Caesar nearly cut through the assailant's kunai.**

 **"Why don't you two just sit this fight out, because it is a far more personal matter than you should be concern-"**

 _ **"Tiger Style: Scorching Paw Jutsu!"**_

 **Ben's hands were suddenly engulfed in flames, and he began quick, methodical swipes at the man, like a cat with a toy.**

 **"That-"**

 ***Swoosh!***

 **"-isn't going-"**

 ***Swoosh!***

 **"-to-"**

 ***Swoosh!***

 **"-work-**

 ***Swoosh!***

 **"-very well." Just as the man distractedly watched another burning hand phase through him, he was knocked to the ground with a mighty: *Clang!* of a shield hitting him in the back of the head.**

 **Cursing his easily distracted nature, he looked up from the dirt, and glanced over at the Kyuubi's progress… and his mouth fell open in shock at what he was seeing, along with both mouths of his enemies.**

* * *

 _Back with Jackson and Alexander:_

 **"You're sure about this… right?" Alexander questioned uncertainly.**

 **"I'm just acting as an insurance policy, to make absolutely certain that the Kyuubi snaps out of this… it's going to hurt… but it will work." Jackson replied calmly, while standing on the roof of a moderately sized apartment building.**

 **"All right then… good luck buddy." Alexander zipped down the stairs all the way to the basement.**

 ***Schrriiing!***

 **In a flash of movement that would leave most ANBU dizzy, he dragged his swords deeply through the surrounding walls. Taking a few steps back into the center of the room.**

 **He began to control his breathing, in and out. As his breathing regulated, chakra began to flow visibly around him.**

 **In and out.**

 **In and out.**

 **His eyes snapped open… and he was ready.**

 _ **"Fire Style: Sun Pillar Jutsu!"**_

 **This was a technique that required years of practice and experience, as well as very large chakra reserves. Normally, this was only used as a protective barricade… but in the hands of a master who had a crazy plan… "up-up-and-away".**

"Um… call me stupid but, what the hell is he trying to do?" Rin questioned.

"Rin, you're one of the smartest people I **know** , and you would find out if you just let me-gahh- **finish**!" Obito started of complimentary, but growled out the end of the sentence when Rin brushed too firmly against a still-healing burn.

" **Eeep**! Sorry **,** sorry, sorry!"

 **The building had been unanchored due to Alexander's swords, and was now lifting into the air at a perfect 45-degree angle like a rocket propelled firework… made of stone… and filled with forty moderately sized apartments… you get the point.**

Everyone was slack jawed at the idea of using a building as a projectile… and the view they saw on the television didn't disappoint.

 **Many ninja were in the process of being absolutely slaughtered by the greatest of the tailed beasts… but no one retreated.**

 **"Stand further apart! Use the rubble as cover to stay out of its sight range, it only attacks moving things that it can see! Play dead if you have to!" Kakashi Hatake was one of the youngest Jonin to ever be promoted in Leaf-history, and was also a student of the Fourth Hokage. His silver hair was even more disorganized and tousled than usual, and his flak-jacket had been burnt almost completely to ash.**

"First-off, nice job squirt! Secondly, if that means what I think it means… then-" Jiraiya was suddenly interrupted.

"Woo! Minato you get to be **Hokage** … that means I get to be the **First Lady**! I wonder who you ran against? Also Kakashi, you look **very** handsome, even when covered in blood and soot." Kushina stated, while smiling a blinding grin.

"Th-thank you Lady Kushina." Kakashi mumbled, never really used to her motherly praise… nobody wanted to mention that his headband covered his entire left eye.

 **Beside him, stood many friends of his generation, most being Chunin, and each a legend in the making.**

 **To his left, stood a teenager with a scruffy five o'clock shadow, along with dark hair and the regal features of a Sarutobi, this was Asuma, the eldest child to the Third Hokage, and a talented wind user. Many considered him to be a gentleman cursed with the appearance of a rapscallion.., or perhaps the other way around.**

 **To Kakashi's right stood… uh… well… he had eyebrows as thick as a man's fingers, as well as a bowl cut that was imma** culate in form and precision.

 **Wearing a… um… a… I'm not lying here… a green-spandex tracksuit, Kakashi's "ultimate rival of youth" was none other than Might Guy… he might look ridiculous… and be ridiculous… but he could kick ass seven days a week like very few could.**

"There is something seriously **wrong** with that kid." Jiraiya stated flatly while shaking his head at the boys sheer absurdity.

"Oh come on sensei, he's a **good** kid and could **definitely** kick some ass… maybe even teach an old-toad like you some new tricks." Minato teased

 **"Uh… Kakashi?" The red-eyed student of Kushina Uzumaki, Kurenai Yuhi, questioned while looking behind the front-lines. Kakashi didn't hear her and began to yell out orders to more ninja that seemed to be getting distracted… despite being in a pitched battle with the greatest of all demon lords.**

 **"Umm… Ka-Kakashi!?** "

 **"*Sigh* Alright Kurenai, give it to me straight… what is going wrong now?" The only response he receives is a finger being pointed over his shoulder.**

 **He wasn't mentally prepared for what he was seeing.**

 **"Oh… holy shit."**

* * *

 ** _"Earth Style: Mountain's Hammer Jutsu!"_ Jackson bellowed, while riding a flying apartment building which had just started it's descent. The brick, concrete, and other minerals on the top two floors began to meld and coalesce into a large sledgehammer… and was on a direct path towards the Kyuubi's cranium.**

(Start: **Naruto OST:** **Strong and Strike** )

"Damn, this story's got it's own **soundtrack** too? This is pretty good stuff to train to!" Tsunade exclaimed while every enjoyed the powerful rhythm.

 **"We need to restrain it! Everyone, use whatever jutsus you can!" Kakashi ordered.**

 ** _"Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu!(x2) "_ A large pool of murky tar and mud formed around it's back-paws, almost twenty-feet deep due to two Jonin combining their attacks.**

 ** _"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!(x6) "_ Five Chunin and a Jonin had managed to create a large water dragon that began constricting two of it's very large tails.**

 ** _"Earth Style: Steel Snake Jutsu!(x18) "_ The steel and iron in the local sewer-system, along with the surrounding rubble took places around the ankles and knees of the beast, while anchoring themselves into the ground.**

 ** _"Shadow Style: Dark leash Jutsu!(x5) " _The beast's head-thrashing was stopped thanks to the quick thinking of the Nara-Clan's patented jutsu style… but the beast wouldn't be held for long.**

 **"Hey! Over here you overgrown, mangy, poor-excuse-for-a-canine!" One of the Inuzuka ninja shouted, noticing that it's attention was firmly on the building, and needed to be redirected.**

 **Guy quickly caught on: "Over here you un-youthful monster. Why don't you try to take on "The Leaf's Magnificent Green Beast"!"**

Everyone snorted at that.

"Guy just doesn't have a mean bone in his whole **body** … would be "un-youthful" if he did I guess." Kakashi said while rolling his eyes.

 **"Umm… not what he said but… still… come and get it!" Bellowed Asuma lamely.**

 **" 'Come and get it!'? That's the best you've got?" Kurenai questioned, always butting heads with the young man over the smallest of things.**

(End: **Strong and Strike** )

 **"Hey, we're just doing this so that it gets hit by the building… and… dose it even understand us? Even so, it still wouldn't matter, 'cus we're distracting something that makes mountains explode just by walking."**

 **"When you say it like that, it sounds like you're quitting before it even get's started." She was now almost nose-to-nose with him, aggression clear in her beautiful red eyes.**

 **"By the gods woman! Would get off my back for longer than five seconds before immediately jumping back on and screaming "giddyup bitch!" directly into my ear-hole!?" Asuma's notoriously long and Zen-like fuse had finally ended… and nobody could blame him, since he had first met this girl in the academy they've been at each other's throats… it didn't help that he was bruised and burned more than most of the people still alive, due to being a stubborn Sarutobi.**

 **"Uhh… guys… I don't think we should be letting them do this right now… you're all with me on this right… right?" Yugao Uzuki, a talented swordswoman (swordsgirl?) of their generation questioned, while looking at her two friends completely disregard personal space in place of anger.**

"I agree, this is no time for such senseless aggression." Hitomi said firmly, while giving a perfect "mom-face".

"Nah… this has been at the boiling point for **years** … also we want to see what happens.(x3)" The three teens stated in perfect synchronous, surprising the adults.

 **"Meh… this has been building up for years… I say that there ain't no better time than now." Her friend, Anko Mitarashi declared without a care in the world despite leaning on a melted-and-still-burning metal mailbox.**

" **Anko**!?" The teens shouted in surprise, due to her… **revealing** choice of attire.

 **When her sensei had defected due to being a mad-scientist and sociopathic murder, she was left behind… and with a curse-seal on her collarbone, she became a pariah of the village… until she was more-or-less adopted by Kushina Uzumaki, and trained in ancient and deadly Uzumaki secret-techniques along with Kurenai and Yugao.**

" **What**!?" Everyone but the aforementioned psycho's two teammates yelled in surprise.

"Well I guess my suspicions were unfortunately correct, huh Tsunade?" Jiraiya questioned sadly.

"Yes… I guess we'll have to deal with **this** when we get back."

"You know… sensei might not **believe** us."

"At first… but he knows Orochimaru too well not to notice the signs."

 **"What's you're problem with me!?" Kurenai demanded.**

 **"My problem is that you're an "award-winning ice-queen" with a stick shoved so far up your rear, that it's poking out from the top of your head, and acts like a power-generator for sad, lonely, workaholics! What's your problem with me!?" Asuma replied**

 **"My problem is that you're a lazy, hairy, misogynist, that you never take anything seriously even when lives depend on you, and that you're nothing like your father!"**

 **Everyone winced at the admittedly scathing insults.**

 **"Well maybe, I hate being compared to my father because it's been done for almost every moment of my life, I don't take things too seriously because I'm not going to live that long anyway, and I don't want to end-up dieing because I was too wound-up over nothing!"**

 **"Well maybe, I don't like seeing my comrades die because they couldn't be serious for two seconds, and end up dying needlessly in an unmarked battlefield in the middle of nowhere, and die a man-whore to boot!"**

"I side with Asuma on this." Obito said.

"I side with Kurenai on this argument." Rin stated, almost challenging Obito.

"I think they're both pretty stupid… but… probably the only two people I agree with most… at the same time." Kakashi "mediated"

 **"Well maybe, I recognize that I'm gonna die old and alone anyway, and don't have the cold-heartedness to turn a woman away when she offers… why do you care anyway!?" Asuma questioned.**

"A valid question." Kushina said, curious of the answer from her student.

 **"Because maybe I wanted to be the only girl you'd ever do that with!"**

Everyone except for Jiraiya were completely shocked, the young teens most of all.

Jiraiya was furiously scribbling down in his notebook while muttering something about " **Icha-Icha** spin-off series." or something to that effect.

 **Everything seemed to stop. Everyone looked on with expressions of disbelieving shock… Anko groaned as she gave a rolled-up wad of money to a grinning young Chunin with a large scar across his nose and a fuma-shuriken strapped to his back… he merely counted his money, while several ninja that seemed to be from his clan chuckled quietly.**

"Wait a sec… is that… **Iruka**!?" Obito questioned, surprised at seeing a slightly older version of the usually introverted boy hanging out with Anko… He guessed she's a good influence on him.

"I'm as surprised as you, a cute guy like **him** spends **all** his free-time on missions and training… didn't think he would hang out with someone as outgoing and friendly as **Anko** … oh well, "opposites-attract" and all that." Rin agreed.

"What makes you think they're **dating**?" Obito questioned while trying to look at her over his own shoulder.

"Woman's intuition… also that scar makes Iruka even **hotter** than normal, so I'd say that it **starts out** as close friendship and… evolved." Rin explained.

"So ya' like scars do ya? Tsunade questioned while not-so-subtly gesturing her eyes at Obito's scar-covered back.

(Start **Malukah:** **Fear not This Night** ) Start at 0:40)

 **"Why didn't you ever say that before!?" Asuma questioned angrily.**

 **"Because I thought you'd shoot me down and ridicule me before I could even finish!" She replied.**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **"I've always thought you were the most beautiful… anything… to ever exist, and I've always been jealous of how awesome you are, and how much work you can do, and what a capable person you are! You make me want to better myself, and feel like I could beat my dad any day of the week and twice on Sunday, like I could take on the whole world and all you would need to do is ask!"**

 **"I've always been jealous of how sociable you are, and how easy it is for you to make friends, I've smiled at every single one of your jokes… even the dirty and misogynistic ones, and I think you're the most roguishly-handsome man to ever exist! You make me slow-down and enjoy life to the fullest, and I can never repay you for that!"**

 **"Are we just shouting compliments at each other!?"**

 **"I think so!"**

 **"Should we stop!?"**

 **"I don't know if I can!"**

 **"Me neither!"**

"This is simultaneously **the cutest** , **most romantic** , and **most awkward** thing of ever heard or seen." Tsunade stated firmly, a small squeal barely being contained.

The other women had no qualms about squealing, even Kushina joined in… nearly bursting the eardrums of their male companions.

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **"Is it alright if I kiss you right now!?"**

 **"I've been waiting to hear you ask that since we were six!"**

 **"Is that comment made weirder, if I say that I have been wanting to since that same age!?"**

 **A person deep-into the crowd gives out a distant, and barely heard: "Kinda', but you guys should just go for it anyway!"**

 **"Thank you!(x2)"**

 **"Don't mention it!"**

 **"So how do you want to do this!? Keep it P-G or-mehhmm!?" Asuma was cut off when Kurenai came flying at him, he gripped the leg that she raised to his waist, slightly above the knee while leaning himself and her towards the ground like a "dip" in a tango.**

 ***Verrrroow***

 ***Batoom!***

 **The building crashed into the fox's head, setting off the explosive-tags that Alexander had placed throughout the building, causing an almost firework-like display to appear in the background behind the two.**

More furious scribbling from Jiraiya, and several sighs from the women as they fantasized about their boyfriends doing that with them.

 ***Click***

 **A bright flash signaled Anko taking a picture of the moment with a disposable camera that she stole from a broken vending machine.**

 **"Now that's a "Kodak moment" if I ever saw one." She declared, while the Chunin simply nodded his head in silent agreement.**

(End: **Fear not This Night** )

 **"Everyone be ready!" An ANBU warned as the dust began to settle around the fox.**

 **The beast stood completely stiff… like a statue. Everyone was tensed, waiting for it to strike.**

 ***Grrrrr!***

 ***Wadoof! Wadoof! Wadoof!***

 **The fox gave out an annoyed growl that shook the ground like an earthquake, and gave an immediate turn, while completely shattering it's restraints… before bounding off towards the nearby mountain range with thunderous steps.**

 **"Woooo!" A blond Genin yelled out, with both fingers in the air.**

 **"Genin Flair, can you just not make that noise for longer than ten minutes?" His sensei asked irritably.**

 **"Yeah Ric, just shut up!" His teammate, that had an awesome mustache despite being no older than ten demanded.**

 **"Woooo!" Was the response.**

 **"Alright that's it! Come here!"**

 **"Wooo-Gack!"**

 **"Yea! What are you gonna' do when these fourteen-inch pythons come for you brother!?" The second student asked the first, while choking him with his bicep.**

 **"Randy! Get over here and help me stop your teammates from killing each other!" The sensei ordered.**

 **"Oooooh yeeeaaa!"**

 **"Man, those kids are fucking weird." Guy declared, while everyone looked at him incredulously.**

* * *

 _Back With the "Happy Birthday" Group:_

 ** _"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" _ Caesar bellowed, firing off several baseball sized globs of water at great speed.**

 ** _"Lighting Style: Riot Control Tazer!"_ He then threw one of his knives, now charged with lighting, at the hopefully wet enemy.**

 ***Whoosh!***

 **"Heh, good effort but you-"**

 _ **"Rasengan!"**_

 **"Oh fuc-"**

 ***Shrrrrsshh!***

 ***Batwooom!***

 **Minato had delivered one of his own self-made jutsu to the masked man's back, which sent him spinning into a nearby boulder. Smoke and dust exploded outwards and obscured their vision.**

 **When the smoke finally settled, it was revealed that the masked man's robes were almost completely destroyed, along with being covered in wounds from head to toe.**

 **"Well… I guess sensei was right… I'm not ready yet… consider this moment as an act of god… and pray that the next time we meet, that you all die quickly."**

 **The man's whole body seemed to suck into the hole in his mask, and suddenly vanished from sight, smell, and sound.**

 **"Damn it… Minato… the Kyuubi is still out, and I would never want to risk Kushina's health unnecessarily… you know that even if it became calm again, it would be exposed to people like that masked man." Hiruzen Sarutobi stated in a wizened but reluctant voice.**

 **"I-… I know Hiruzen… Kushina's going to hate me for awhile, and I hope that my son will be able to forgive me for this burden… but... it's the only way."**

"No-… no, I wouldn't… I would never…" Minato tried to find words, but he began to tear-up, and his fists began clenching and unclenching, while giving the words written on the page a murderous look.

"Oh… oh my god." Tsunade gasped numbly, unsure of the things that she was hearing and seeing.

"Ku- Kushina… you have to know, that I- I wouldn't ever dare to-… to-…"

"Minato… I- I'm so sorry that you had to do that… I forgive you, and… I understand what doing… **that** … means to you when your family is concerned." Kushina tried to calm her boyfriend, but it seems that her statement only made him sadder and angrier.

"I don't get it, what's going on sensei… just explain it to us, nice and **slow** … take a **deep** breath." Obito coaxed the blond ninja.

"The Kyuubi is very powerful, and it is easily found and exposed in our village… while Kushina is a more than capable Jinchuriki, that's because she was **already** a Genin by the time it was passed-on to her, and she was trained for **years** in how to control the power… but conceivably the only other person who could actually survive having all that power sealed inside them would be an Uzumaki… m- my- my own **son**."

The gravity of the situation isn't lost on the others… they know that due to Minato's orphan status, this kind of decision is a taboo for him.

Your child or your home… a difficult decision for a leader to make.

 ***Whadoosh!***

 ***Whadoosh!***

 **In all of it's glory stood the Nine Tailed Fox, and it stared imperiously down onto the small group of ninja.**

 **"You know what must-… what must be done, correct?" Minato yelled up to the large beast.**

 **It's large head nodded slowly.**

 ***Ftsshew!***

 **In a bright flash of yellow, Minato disappeared and reappeared almost instantly… carrying a bundle tied to his chest.**

"Whoa, what the hell was that!?" Fugaku questioned, thoroughly surprised, though to be fair, everyone else present was as well.

"I- I just thought is was a drunken little gag… a **joke** … guess future-me was willing to try and make it work." Minato muttered, shocked even more than the others.

 **"Hiruzen, I need your help with this."**

 **"Of course Minato."**

 **For almost thirty minutes, the two Hokage were in the process of making the seal of a Jinchuriki, while the Fox, Ben, and Caesar looked outward for any dangers.**

 **"Kyuubi, now… before I change my mind." Minato commanded.**

 **One long claw reached outwards, before the tip came to rest on the center of the seal, which had been placed on the belly of the still-swaddled baby.**

 ** _"Sealing Arts: Power of the Human Sacrifice!" _ Minato bellowed in frustration, rage, self-loathing, and melancholy.**

 **Where a Fox several times larger than the world's biggest mountain once stood… there was nothing… not a trace of the beast… except for the gurgles of an uncomfortable baby boy.**

No one says a word… the only sounds in the room are that of a father trying to control his breathing, and of his lover trying whisper calmness into his ear.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later:_

 _General hospital:_

 **"Madam Kushina, I must really insist that you return to your bed… you just gave birth two hours ago!" A teenage woman with brown hair that came down between her shoulders, and purple rectangles down both of her cheeks demanded.**

"Rin, don't take this the wrong way as you usually do… but you look **great** with long hair." Obito told her, while trying to not look at her.

"I agree with the moron on this one, it looks good." Kakashi added… **bro code** **clearly** states that all wingmen must emit maximum effort when on the clock, or thou ist **not** a true bro and must be skewered over a fire.

"Th-thanks Obito."

 **"Oh come on Rin, I'm an Uzumaki, this sort of stuff is a mild inconvenience at best… besides, I want to see my boy, and I need to be with Minato… doing what he did probably took a lot out of him."**

 **"Madam- Kushin- huff… fine... MOM… I know that you're anxious, but trust me, he's not going anywhere, and the only people that are allowed to even approach the door aside from you and sensei, is myself and Lady Biwako."**

"I-uh… I guess that we're a lot closer in the future huh guys?" Kushina asked the three teens… who weren't quite sure how to respond.

 **"In fact, Kakashi is guarding him right now so-"**

 ***Slam!***

 **As they are about to turn the corner, the aforementioned boy crashes into the nearby wall in a crumpled heap, with a kunai sticking out of his left shoulder, while having a large bruise forming on his right eye.**

 **"Kakashi!?(x2)" They both screamed in surprise, before looking at the tail-end of a sandal slip into the infant's room.**

 **Kushina was at the door almost in an instant, and saw something that made her heart freeze… Orochimaru, standing there with her baby in his arm.**

 **Orochimaru was no fool… despite her not having any weapons on her person, she required none to kill someone of even his caliber… so his hand formed into universally known hand-sign.**

 **"Happy birthday, little Naruto… bye bye!" He declared with a sick smile on his face.**

 ***Whooshesh!***

 **Just as Kushina reached him, the Snake Sannin disappeared in a gust of wind and leaves.**

 **For several moments, Kushina sat there completely still… before she began to wail.**

 **It was a wail that let everyone in the hospital, and possibly the whole village know.**

 **A mother had her baby stolen from her, and now she was hurting.**

* * *

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

Everyone looked to the two parents… and are not surprised that tears are streaming down their faces.

Jiraiya stands and guides the two sobbing individuals to a nearby door, which is in fact a hallway with many bedroom doors, where he gently nudges them into the first room and closing the door, as their cries began to increase in intensity, before being cut-off by the sound-proof door.

"I thinks we should all… get some rest." Hitomi declares, while visibly tearing-up… she always told Kushina that she would be a great mom and meant every word… it seems that fate had other plans for her friend.

And as they all split off into groups, they all hoped that this future the hoods had talked about didn't start with that moment, but seemed increasingly likely.

Jiraiya had decided to sleep upon the largest couch, taking a blanket and draping it across himself… completely drained at this point.

"Naruto huh? Na-ru-to… Happy Birthday you poor kid… hopefully this time around it'll be different."

Almost as if it knew that the sage was about to sleep, the lights throughout the room turned off, bathing the room in a calming darkness that coaxed you into pleasant sleep.

This was only the beginning… there would be many more chapters to go… with more triumphs… and failures to witness.

Perhaps this time would be different?


	2. Horrors Witnessed (Re Edit)

**After several Follows and Favorites, I have decided to continue this story… I just hope you are all sufficiently entertained and if you have any questions or comments, I'll greatly appreciate and answer them.**

 **In this chapter, we get to see our "time-heroes" witness more of the future, however it will be awhile before this story truly parallels to the anime… and some things will be** _ **very**_ **different.**

( **Words** = Emphasize the word)

( **WORDS** = Future emphasis)

( **"Words"** = Future speech/events)

( _"Words"_ = Present thought)

( _ **"Words"**_ = Future thought)

( _Words:_ = Place and time)

( **Words** = New names/Titles,)

( **"Words"** = Written words/Jutsu names)

( ***Words*** = Sounds)

( - = Line break)

 **Code-names** **will be posted at the** **Bottom** **of each chapter.**

* * *

 **Horrors Witnessed**

 _Timeless:_

 _Day After Arrival:_

The events of the previous day had drained everyone present, but the most intensely effected were Minato and Kushina.

They barely got any sleep at first, and quite frankly no one could blame them… but they were also the first to wake.

They sat across from each other at the marble-top counter in the kitchen, both tried and failed to enjoy the large amount of breakfast foods and fresh ingredients.

Finally, Kushina couldn't take the silence a moment longer.

"Minato… I know-… I know that you don't like what your future-self did, but I doubt even Orochimaru would have been able to predict that masked **lunatic** attacking… I doubt it was just because he's a jinchuuriki."

"I-… I get that Kushina, but I can't just go and forgive myself for what I did. I'm **terrified** thinking about the future, and how I could screw-up just as badly future-me did… what if I'm a **bad** father?" His eyes remained on the countertop, until Kushina's hands grabbed his own in a gently reassuring grip.

"I'll make sure you don't screw-up as a dad, so long as you make sure I don't screw-up as a mom."

"Sounds like a plan." They both smile.

"Yea, you both better not screw-up, because I want a pupil to teach the **"Way Of The Perv"** to after all." Jiraiya declared with his usual giant grin, having walked into the kitchen while they were conversing.

While the two usually disapproved of the sage's perverted ways, they simply smiled and laughed at the man who was like a father to both of them.

After the heartfelt discussion, and a hearty breakfast that soon had everyone around the table, they all moved to the "future room" and took up their seats.

"So… do we **have** to read?" Kakashi asked questioningly, gesturing to the television due to his laziness.

"I don't think the television even **works** without also reading the book… just a hunch." Obito stated while looking at the large book with curiosity.

"Well then, I volunteer to go after Obito and we can make an order out of it." Tsunade suggested.

Everyone agreed, and the book was passed over to the busty blond woman.

* * *

 _Village Hidden in the Leaves:_

 _Three Months After Kyuubi Attack:_

 **In the past three months, the entire village had been on high alert, and any ninja that was able searched for the newborn Naruto… but they found nothing.**

 **The news traveled fast, but the most surprising thing was that many villages were declaring that after October 10** **th** **large numbers of people reported kidnappings of newborns… even in other ninja and samurai villages.**

"There's no way Orochimaru could do all that **alone**. He more than likely has a small group of very powerful individuals under his employ." Mikoto stated.

" **Or** he has many low-level individuals working for him." Hitomi rebuked.

"Why can't he have both?" Rin questioned, genuinely confused.

"Well, most bad guys choose between one-or-the-other. as buying them out is easier than finding loyal zealots, and it's not cost-effective to pay for both." Jiraiya informed.

"Maybe for some **old-timey** bad guys, but someone who wants to succeed would have both." Obito declared, the adults looking at him curiously.

"And how would you know that Obito?" Kushina asked.

"Well I read a lot of books and comics, and the villains who come closest to winning always have a "team-card" **filled** with names, and most of them are **not** people to sneeze at. I bet if someone like Orochimaru wanted to not get beaten, he would do everything he can to ensure that."

"… Well, that's very impressive deductive skills Obito." Minato stated, surprised and proud of his favorite student.

"If you would all kindly shut the hell up and let me continue?!" Tsunade growled.

Everyone quieted immediately.

 **Currently, the office of the Hokage was filled with many individuals, some of the civilian council, some of the higher ranking members of ANBU, and even the third Hokage and his wife.**

 **"I find particular concern over these recent border disputes between us and Cloud… it really isn't the best time right now." A retired Jonin who was renowned for his warfare tactics remarked.**

 **"I agree, it's not like we have the manpower or infrastructure to handle another shinobi war with the added "benefit" of having to deal with Orochimaru kidnapping almost 600 children in only three months." Alexander stated, while leaning against the window.**

 **"Most recent estimates put that number at 900 now." ANBU commander** **Dragon** **stated quietly.**

 **"My god, this is getting even worse. Are they likely to come back here?" A respected ninja-blacksmith questioned with great worry, and no one could blame him, he just had twins a month ago.**

 **"Probably not, the pattern is quickly moving away from our territory. Though calling it a "pattern" is a bit much, it's just… random… completely random." Alexander stated.**

 **"I've done some digging, and as far as security goes in the last three months, we're at the top of the totem-pole. The only village coming close to us is Cloud… Whirlpool doesn't count by the way." Jackson informed the assembled people.**

 **All is silent for several moments as they look to their leader.**

 **In three months, he had managed to get the village back onto it's feet and had been decidedly aggressive in finding Orochimaru… he wasn't the only person in the village… he wasn't even the only person in the country who desired finding this man… but he wanted him caught the most.**

 **"Just because our security is high compared to the standards of other villages, dose not mean we will become lazy. I want double the patrols, double the production of ninja-tools, double the shifts on rebuilding, and I want every single CRACK and CREVICE inside the border being watched like a hawk… Understood!?" His speech started almost too quietly, but by the end he was bellowing his orders.**

 **They didn't disappoint.**

 **"Death to the snake!" The yell was accompanied by even the most pacifistic of civilians.**

 **"Dismissed!" He bellowed.**

 **They were off to work in record time.**

 **Only a few had remained.**

 **"Minato… you okay?" Caesar queried, noticing the bags under his friend's eyes.**

 **"Am I okay with the fact that only MY son was taken from my village? No… but it's not about me… not anymore."**

 **Silence follows.**

 **After some time, the silence is too heavy.**

 **"Well, let's get you ho-"**

 ***Whoosh!***

 ***Slam!***

 **Alexander is interrupted by the office door being opened… hard.**

 **In the doorway stood Tsume Inuzuka. Considered one of the toughest women of their generation, master tracker, master combatant, and clan head, all while being a single-mother. Only two months ago, she gave birth to her second child.**

 **Normally considered pretty cool headed, she now shook with barely restrained rage.**

 **She had tears in her eyes.**

Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi all found themselves feeling an icy chill go down their spines more so than everyone else.

 **"He's gone… someone took him. Someone stole my baby… someone stole my** **Kiba** **!" The woman practically screamed.**

No one says a word for a long while… too shocked to say anything.

"Oh aunt Tsume…" Rin couldn't even finish her sentence, feeling the pain of her aunt… and only imagining how her cousin Hana would react, most likely devastated over losing her little brother.

 **"Oh no… it makes sense why the pattern was moving away now… they were going to hit us again." Alexander bemoaned his own shortsightedness.**

 **Minato stood from his desk, looking more weary than before, and grabbed the woman by her shoulders… forcing eye contact with what were usually two blue pools of compassion and understanding, now the iciest eyes to ever be seen… eyes that had ended conflicts before they even started.**

 **"Tsume, I swear to every god that exists… We. Will. Get. Them. Back."**

 **Normally, simple words would not sway any parent in such a horrible situation, especially not Tsume… but she trusted this man with her life many times over… trusted him to care for Rin… trusted him to care for Hana and Kiba should anything happen to her.**

 **"I trust you."**

 ***Tap!***

 **An ANBU was tapping on the window, but it wasn't just any ANBU.**

 **The black hair, the tall figure, Raven mask, and Sharingan eyes peering through the mask were a dead giveaway.**

Everyone expected Mikoto by the description, but the television showed an obviously male figure… they had no idea who it could be.

 **A single hand gesture, and the ANBU was kneeling at Minato's side.**

 **"Report." Minato ordered.**

 **"The second child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke, has been kidnapped. I attempted to stop them, but was nearly killed by an exploding** **Earth-Clone** **." The voice was strained, not from the many cuts across his arms and legs… but from something else.**

For Mikoto and Fugaku, being told you would have two children in the future would be a gift… but now it was a heart wrenching pain.

 **"You may express yourself… Itachi." Minato said quietly.**

"Um… who?" Obito questioned his aunt and uncle.

"I… have no clue." Fugaku said without shame.

 **The ANBU stood and removed his mask.**

Everyone was interested in who this future Uchiha could be… Obito, Mikoto, and Fugaku most of all.

 **The trademark porcelain skin, sharp features, and black hair were obvious markers of the Uchiha blood.**

Everyone agreed with the book… but that isn't what tipped them off to his parentage. It was the tear-troughs under his eyes.

Mikoto and Fugaku were beside themselves… seeing someone who was most obviously their not-even-conceived-child, but being almost a teenager… a strange but captivating sight indeed.

 **"I want to destroy the snake Sannin, and my parents are emotionally devastated… I wish to be the first to go on any retrieval missions that are assigned."**

 **Before Minato could respond, a Jonin rushed into the room.**

 **"Lord Hokage! The Hyuga clan heir has been kidnapped!"**

 **Another ANBU landed on the windowsill.**

 **"Lord Hokage! The Ducard clan heir has been kidnapped!"**

 **Another Jonin in the doorway.**

 **"Lord Hokage! The Nelligan clan heir has been kidnapped!"**

 **"The Shihoin clan heir has been kidnapped!"**

 **"Several ninja-orphans have been kidnapped!"**

 **"Uncle Caesar, your twins are gone!"**

 **It would be some time before the reports finally ended.**

 **The Leaf had over 90 children stolen that day… the most stolen from a single village.**

 **This was the moment.**

 **The moment when a path was chosen.**

 **The moment when the future became almost preordained.**

* * *

 _ **Seven Years Later:**_

* * *

"My god… seven years stuck with Orochimaru… Fugaku… our second child was stolen from us." Mikoto sobbed into her lovers chest, distraught in a way the ninja missions simply didn't prepare you for.

Tsunade couldn't really relate to Mikoto, but she still felt great sadness for one of her best students. Eventually the young woman calmed herself, and Tsunade took that as her queue to read again.

 _Somewhere in The Land of Fire:_

 **In the past seven years, life had been tense for everyone in the elemental nations. No surprise really, considering that suspicion was at an all time high for anyone who's children weren't kidnapped.**

 **Through it all however, The Leaf stood stronger than even the samurai villages in** **The Land of Iron** **due to a heavy security system, and many people joining either the local police force, or coming out of retirement in a return to shinobi duties… no one enlisted their children into the academy… fear of kidnappings always at the front of every parent's mind.**

 **For the first time however, peace was at its strongest. There was still a high possibility of war, but everyone was simply too busy looking after their own, or hunting down a certain snake.**

 **In the seven years that had passed, no one found either hide-nor-hair of the** **S-Class** **ninja, but search parties from every village looked. Officially, shinobi of other villages were not aloud to speak with one-another… but unofficially, many small groups patrolling the borders would share any useful information they had.**

 **The Kages knew of course, but they simply didn't care where the help came from… they just couldn't admit they cared, or even needed the help due to pride.**

 **The (very few) times that a follower of Orochimaru was captured, they were tortured for all they were worth… but no major knowledge could be found due to the agents not being allowed to have important info such as names, force strength, or base locations.**

 **Today was different.**

 **For the first time, a location had been dug-up thanks to several days worth of drugs and mind-walking jutsu.**

 **One Place.**

 **With many names.**

 **"The Barracks"**

 **"The Dungeon."**

 **"Monster Mountain."**

 **"The Freak Fortress."**

"Those last three don't inspire a lot of confidence." Obito bemoaned, hoping against the (very high) likelihood of his future-self getting trounced by Orochimaru, fully knowing how bad his luck was.

"Pretty sure that's the whole purpose dude." Kakashi's reply was as deadpan as ever.

"…"

"…"

"Shut up." A defeated response by Obito.

 **So now, a single ANBU waited in the trees of a mountain valley, watching the side of said mountain intently.**

 **Masked eyes narrowed in sucspicion, watching as a small metal object rolled out of a bush and right up to the stone wall.**

 **It was made out of a solid metal, with four little tires, a small grabber attached to the top, some numbers scrawled across the top plate, and quite honestly looked like a remote controlled toy of some kind.**

 ***Chu-chump!***

 **What the ANBU had originally thought was a solid stone wall, was actually a metal panel that allowed for some sort of camera to poke out, and look downwards at the only area near the mountain with no grass, to look directly at the machine.**

 **"Drone designation:** **Retriever 6-8-2** **. Recognized, access granted." An automated voice droned.**

 **The panel slid back down, and directly next to it, the entire wall lifted upwards leaving a six-by-twelve foot doorway open for the little machine.**

 **The machine rolled into the dark tunnel, and was promptly lost to the shadows. It took several seconds for the door to close, which dictated some sort of pressure-pad.**

 ***Zzzt!***

 **"Report." A voice ordered from the radio attached to the ANBU's vest.**

 **"I have located a security entrance. It appears to be completely automated. Find one of the little robots and bring it here." The ANBU knows that he is being heard by the entire division of shinobi, formally retired or otherwise. They also had an important ninja amongst them today… should a snake lie in wait… a toad would devour.**

 ***Zzzt!***

 **"Very well. Maintain current position."**

 **In but a few moments, everyone had gathered. 200 ninja strong, most worth nearly two Jonin… one man among them was worth 60... on his bad day.**

 **"So this is where he's been hiding. I REALLY hope he's in there." The voice of their "supervisor" was deep and comanding.**

 **The man was at least six feet and four inches tall, with white hair that touched the back of his knees, an incredibly muscled frame, red markings stemming from his tear-ducts down to his jaw-line, and an almost kabuki-like attire and attitude.**

 **This was Jiraiya, one of the most skilled shinobi of his generation… period.**

Whooping and hollering echoed, many didn't expect the pervert to look more refined with age, but apparently he aged well… and gained several pounds worth of muscle.

"Jeez Jiraiya, did you suddenly invest stock in protien shakes?" Tsunade mocked.

"I don't know Tsunade, I prefer men with a little "meat" on their bones." Mikoto stated while thumbing over to Fugaku.

"Yea, even Minato grew out of his flaky androgynous faze… now I guess I like medium builds more. Not that you don't look good too Jiraiya!" Kushina analyzed, then quickly corrected in order to not insult her second father-figure.

"Great, now I've got to work out more!" Obito angrily mumbled to himself.

"Do you even lift bro?" Kakashi asked, grin hidden behind a mask.

"Says the walking fish-bone. You really should eat more Kakashi, or you'll grow up to look like a lightweight." Rin admonished.

"…"

"…"

"Kakashi."

"Yes Obito?"

"I think you just got shut-down."

"Yea… seems I did."

 **The ANBU had removed the tires and placed the small machine onto the hidden pressure pad. After the machine was recognized, 100 ANBU (including Jiraiya) entered.**

 **The tunnel was cold. At least twenty degrees colder than outside… but Orochimaru's bases were known to be vast… what could power an** **AC-Unit** **large enough to control the temperature of the entire facility?**

 **They all quietly walked in the shadow of the tunnel before coming upon what appeared to be a nexus of some kind.**

 **There were possibly hundreds of staircases, ladders, and walkways that crisscrossed others many times over… this place was without a doubt the largest facility of Orichimaru's that had ever been found… and the previous ones were nothing to scoff at either.**

 **Most prominent in view had to be the hundreds of scientist walking around, many looking quite ragged… many more looking somewhat frighted.**

 _ **"Prisoners then?"**_ **Jiraiya wondered. Perplexed at why there was absolutely no one capable of combat against his group down in the nexus.**

 **After some careful deliberations, a plan was hatched.**

 **Jiraiya jumped, and fell into a perfect "superhero landing" after falling almost 40 feet.**

 **Many of the nearby scientists fell down in shock, some seemed confused, and the rest were tense with fear.**

 **"Who's in charge!?" Jiraiya bellowed.**

 **A woman and a man stepped forward.**

 **The woman was somewhere near her 40's but didn't look a day over 29... A scientist with her level of beauty, that isn't usually seen on civilians. Petite, brownish-blond hair cut into a bob, and eyes that had seen too much.**

 **The man was in his late 50's, and if it wasn't for the graying hair, Jiraiya would be fooled by the man's age as well. Only slightly taller than the woman, but carried an air that matched Hiruzen when in "professor mode"… NOT a man to be fucked with. Broad shouldered, sharp features, sharply trimmed facial hair, and eyes that could cut through an iceberg.**

 **"Who are you?" Jiraiya demanded.**

 **"My name is Dr. Elizabeth Halsey… head of Research and Development." The woman spoke with very little emotion audible, obviously analytical and to-the-point, but seeming to dislike her title on a personal level.**

 **"Franklin Mendez… I was in charge of field-tests for equipment, creation of tactics… and the training." The voice was like a hammer on gravel, Jiraiya liked this guy already.**

 **Jiraiya immediately recognized the man. He hailed from the Eastern Continent, more specifically the jungle-covered coastlines. Known for being one of the main leaders to the "neutral" forces during the third war. A man who took on shinobi, despite having almost no chakra compared to ninja and samurai, and would still win every conflict.**

 **It took a few moments to recall the woman. Now he remembered! Tsunade had mentioned the name several times seven years ago… something about altering someones body? Or was it specialized equipment? It didn't really matter.**

 **"Tell me about this place… NOW." The order was only at normal volume, but echoed in the silent nexus.**

 **"Very well, follow me… visual aids will help you in understanding." Halsey stated matter-of-factually.**

"I don't like the sound of that." Hitomi mumbled, fear for Jiraiya and the ANBU's safety coursing through her.

 **With a single hand signal, an ANBU dropped to Jiraiya's side with nary a sound. The ANBU wore a Dolphin mask to cover his face, along with brown spiky hair in a ponytail.**

 **As the four walked, Jiraiya noticed the signs marking their direction.**

" **L-Division: Observation Deck #090-002."**

 **"Where is the security force for this place?" Jiraiya asked.**

 **"They left 36 hours ago." Halsey responded automatically.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"They were ordered to by Orochimaru."**

 **"Then why are so many people still here?"**

 **"Because we were deemed expendable. Orochimaru might have given up a valuable trump-card in leaving this place, but thanks to what we've learned here… he has a whole deck of cards ready to be played." The woman sounded like she regretted letting Orochimaru leave.**

 **"And what pray-tell, did this facility focus on?" Jiraiya noted that they are walking past windows now. Though the rooms are far below the window, and said windows are slanted upwards away from the floor… like in mental-hospitals. Every room passed has a number above the window along with some kind of designation, written in large blocky-white letters on the stone… they were at number 46 now.**

 **"We were told to create an army." A flat response from the woman… filled with restrained emotions.**

 **"What kind of army?"**

 **"An army of super soldiers." Jiraiya was greatly surprised.**

 **"So he found a way to improve on ninjas huh?" Halsey shook her head.**

 **"They are not ninjas."**

 **"Samurai then?"**

 **"No."**

"Okay, I'm confused… like… more than normal for me." Obito admits.

"It's alright Obito, I'm confused too." Minato placates, trying to wrap his head around the cryptic answers of the scientist.

 **"I'm not sure I completely understand Doc." Jiraiya gives her a sidelong stare that tells her to start talking.**

 **"Orochimaru covets ninjitsu, as well as ninja styles… but found many areas of combat where they are lacking. Mendez, if you would?" Halsey asks the man.**

* * *

 **"Shinobi are much stronger than normal people, but samurai undergo intense physical training to dominate people like the average ninja. While shinobi have many tools, most of them are used for the exact same task and thus weigh you down with extra equipment you might not need." His words are short and to the point, a perfect instructor-voice in Jiraiya's eyes… or ears.**

 **"Samurai on the other hand have versatile equipment, but very little of it can be carried due to them weighing more. Orochimaru realized that while his sensei, his team, and himself were powerful… others could defeat him with relative ease, as demonstrated with** **Hanzo The Salamander** **, a man who is still a ninja, but uses many different tactics."**

 **"He originally thought the answer to his question ("Which fighting-force is better than the aforementioned two groups?") was within me… more specifically my people and those from the Western Frontier. Though they have very little chakra, they are capable, and can sometimes defeat much more powerful samurai and shinobi. But the lack of in-depth-training, lacking physical ability, and almost no quality equipment made them the weakest of the groups." Jiraiya and Dolphin absorbed this information, able to understand Orochimaru's curiosity for an answer to such a difficult question.**

 **"He finally realized that none of the three were a superior fighting-force on their own… but the correct amalgamation of tactics, training, equipment, and physical abilities could be theoretically unstoppable." Halsey supplied, trying to be as clear with her words as possible.**

 **"Samurai are masters of direct combat, and even the ones with very little chakra are able to match Jonin in a frontal assault but can do ONLY that and are capable of nothing else. Ninja are masters of stealth, but most simply lack the equipment, or physicality to defeat several samurai directly. The militia, and other nonprofessional groups use tactics that promote their own advantages and take away the enemy's but simply lack the power, training, or equipment to be effective against the previous two… or even just a professional non-chakra using military force." Jiraiya nods, understanding Mendez's explanation.**

* * *

 **"So you had to make something that could decimate all three groups… either by using their own tactics against them… or fighting like a group that they would be at a disadvantage against." Jiraiya surmised.**

 **"Originally yes, but we found that simply mimicking styles of other fighting forces wouldn't be enough." Mendez denied.**

 **"What did you do then?" Dolphin questioned, curious and unsettled at the same time.**

 **"We designed a totally new type of warrior, with new equipment, new tactics, and new training. They don't follow Bushido, Nindo, or any other honor-code, they follow orders without hesitation or question, but aren't small-minded machines that fail to adapt… simply put, they are the deadliest creatures I've ever trained." Mendez stopped to look at a darkened window.**

 **"You might recognize this one." He merely pointed into the shadows with a finger, the other hand touching a pad on the wall.**

 **"Lights." He commanded, hand on the metal pad.**

 ***Ch-choom!***

 **The lights were powerful, and almost blinding at first. When the eyes of the ninja adjusted they saw a child sitting in the Meditative-Lotus, eyes half closed in deep meditation... bright white eyes. The two very clearly recognized who it was.**

 **A young boy of seven, dark skin, strong build, short-buzzed hair, and aristocratic features… a mini-Caesar.**

 **No shirt, and hospital pants with words and numbers sewn into them. The lack of shirt allowed a unrestricted view of his body… and the surgical scars covering him.**

"Oh my god." Kushina is breathless, recognizing one of her old friends but not. It was his son… one of them at least. The scars made her inner-parent want to break something.

No one else was doing any better. Tsunade barely able to keep reading, shaking with rage.

 **Jiraiya looked up at the numbers and words above the window.**

" **Subject-014. Electro-kinetic."**

 **"Subject Fourteen is capable of powering half of this facility by himself, and his control as well as maximum output of electricity increases daily." Halsey informed.**

 **"What happens if someone uses a lightning-jutsu on him?" Jiraiya questioned, trying to restrain himself from striking the doctor or the trainer by using his own curiosity.**

 **"It doesn't do anything… that's incorrect, I should say that no negative effects are applied to him. Otherwise, he simply absorbed the energy."**

 **"How much chakra would he need for a lightning jutsu?"**

 **"None… but if it's S-rank… very little."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"His body produces the electricity just like chakra, it's an extension of himself, rather than turning his chakra-energy into lightning specifically, which requires physical training and mental focus."**

 **"Where's his twin brother?" Dolphin asked.**

 **"Right next door." And his twin sat similarly, with the only notable difference between them being eye color, a bluish-grey.**

" **Subject-013. Hydro-kinetic."**

 **"Thirteen can do almost anything with water, and can even make things explode by simply having water inside them… he can even control it's temperature… boiling off skin… or turning someone into an ice sculpture." Mendez seems both proud and saddend by the boy's ability's.**

 **"Are all 900 like this? Do they all have special powers?" Jiraiya's eyes bore into the back of Halsey's head.**

 **"2,000... and yes." A quite reply.**

Everyone is shocked silent… horrified expressions on each of their faces.

 **"Wh-what did you say?" Dolphin's voice shakes with horror.**

 **"The number of living subjects is 2,000."**

"Oh no… please don't say-…" Rin is pale, and her eyes begin to water.

 **"What… was the number… originally?" Jiraiya is (just) barely restraining his anger.**

 **"8,000... The original 900 were all shinobi targets… the rest were taken in "bandit" attacks over the past seven years from small villages and towns, mostly from the Western Frontier and the Eastern Continent."**

* * *

For almost half an hour, no one says a word.

Rin is silently scrubbing at her eyes with her palms, occasional sniffles escaping her.

Fugaku's Sharingan has activated, all three tomoe spinning wildly with his rage. Mikoto is trying not to cry, and her own Sharingan spins quickly despite a steady stream of tears

Kakashi's hands are squeezed so tightly that he begins to draw blood.

Obito quivers, like he's trying to not jump up and punch the television or the book.

Both Sannin are completely still, shell shocked by so many innocent lives having been ended, by their closest friend.

Both Hyuga are holding each other closely, trying to find stability in each other.

Minato and Kushina are thinking of all the ways to prevent this-… this utter travesty.

 **Jiraiya is seething, but reigns himself in with his sage training.**

 **Dolphin, is having more trouble controlling himself… and Jiraiya is tempted to let the ANBU kill one of their "guides"… but ultimately decides that neither he, nor any hand under his command should kill these two… they would suffer, and publicly, if he had anything to say about it.**

 **A large hand came to rest on Dolphin's shoulder, and the younger man calmed himself along the same line of thinking as the Toad Sage.**

 **"If you'll follow me please." Halsey says, not looking either of them in the eye.**

 **They walked, and noticed that some cells seemed to skip numbers. Jiraiya asked about this discrepancy.**

 **"Those subjects are being contained in an individual cell-block due to their… uniqueness, the cell-block we are currently heading to. But first…" She stops at the last two cells and turns right to look into the windows, to their left is a huge metal door with many tumblers and bars keeping it locked very securely.**

 ***Ch-choom!***

 ***Ch-choom!***

 **Two cells, identical as always… but the lights seemed dimmer.**

 **Probably because the overhead light in the right cell was covered in a half-foot-thick layer of ice, and the left cell's light seemed to be melted somewhat.**

" **Subject-003 : Byakugan/Hydrokinetic"**

" **Subject-002 : Sharingan/Mystic/Pyrokinetic"**

 **"Dear god." Jiraiya whispers, instantly recognizing both boy's parentage by their facial features.**

 **The first had short-black hair with a borderline windswept appearance. No shirt, despite the icicles hanging from the ceiling, and skin maintaining a healthy porcelain tone even in what must have been dangerously-cold air around him.**

 **Patches of ice clung to his small but highly developed form, and his Byakugan's color was not the usual white, tan, or even grey… it was lavender.**

Hitomi and Hiashi looked at the boy, and while the short and messy hair was a bit strange to members of the Hyuga clan, they couldn't deny finding him to be a good combination of each other.

"Congrats you two, he's quite the handsome one!" Kushina gives them a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes… no one could blame her, they still hadn't seen Naruto yet, and a dark possibility lingered in everyone's minds... they just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"I'll say!" Rin agreed, trying to help pass off Kushina's compliment as genuine.

"Cradle-robber." Kakashi mumbles… the look Rin gives him, could castrate a bull-elephant.

 **Just when Jiraiya was about to look over to the next cell, he noticed something with the Hyuga's eyes.**

 **The veins protruded and bulged with blood, and the calm, (somewhat vacant) lavender eyes were now blue… a glowing icy-blue.**

"Okay, that's just fucking terrifying… sorry, but it had to be said." Obito claims, while avoiding looking at the television.

Obito was ignored, their curiosity to see what (they could only assume) Sasuke looked like.

 **The next boy had black hair just as messy, slightly longer while still not requiring any form of clip or rubber-band to control the hair.**

 **Sharp, aristocratic features with skin that bordered somewhere between porcelain and tan, along with an equally impressive frame. No shirt, the remnants of it having turned into an ashy circle around him, the room was so hot that the air inside seemed to be distorting.**

 **The boy seemed to be meditating as all the others had, but when Jiraiya approached closer, the drooping head slowly craned upwards. The tear troughs were only just starting to form, but he was unmistakably Mikoto and Fugaku's second child… Sasuke.**

 **Jiraiya noticed something strange with his eyes, not only was the Sharingan active on a nine year old, but he was somehow missing his tomoe, leaving him with entirely red orbs in his skull. The eyes looked more like they belonged in Kurenai's family than in the Uchiha.**

 **Just as Jiraiya was about to comment on the strangeness, the tomoe expanded and dilated like a pupil and began a lazy spin in both eyes… all twelve of them.**

Everyone pondered at the sight of a Sharingan with six tomoe each, and found the it just as strange as a blue-glowing Byakugan.

 **The spinning seemed to maintain a constant speed, but some tomoe would dilate to random sizes at random intervals, making the boy's eyes give off the impression of a kaleidoscope, and if Jiraiya didn't know any better he would say that the boy was unintentionally casting out a Genjutsu… but it felt different.**

 **"As you know, Orochimaru is obsessed with bloodline abilities. More specifically, he was obsessed with the Sharingan and Byakugan." Halsey explained, the two ninja nodded in understanding.**

 **"However, he noticed that ninja were at a disadvantage, even with bloodlines, in direct combat… and he ordered us to create better versions of both bloodline abilities."**

 **"Subject Three's enhancement was purely scientific in nature, using hundreds of different therapies, surgeries, and genetic modifications to improve both the range, and peripheral distance of his Byakugan. He could see you from twice the distance of most binoculars, using it costing no chakra to use, and his 360-degree viewing circle isn't even truly a circle… it's a sphere."**

 **"Most Hyuga can only manage either the distance or 360-degree sight one at a time, the mind's way of handling the stresses it can cause, but he can manage both. His hydrokinetic ability was an unexpected side effect, and his is only slightly more powerful than Thirteen's when the water is already frozen."**

 **"Subject Two's Sharingan is easily the superior to a fully matured one, in a few years even Itachi Uchiha would have trouble trying to match him in ocular combat. His eyes are faster, more resilient to smoke or bright lights, can catch greater detail, and cost no chakra to use." Jiraiya and Dolphin were greatly impressed.**

 **"How did he get the fire ability?" Dolphin asked.**

 **"The same way he received his new breed of Sharingan, one half was through scientific operations, the other half was… mystical… in nature." Halsey answered, expecting their incredulous looks.**

"Um, I'm sorry… but is this bitch talking about **magic** now?" Rin seemed almost vengeful, as she gave the woman frozen on the screen the stink-eye for having such a stupid excuse come out of her mouth.

"Hmm… it would seem so Rin." Minato looked at the book with questions floating through his mind, barely even registering that this was probably the first time she swore… ever.

* * *

 **"What kind of magic?" Jiraiya asked, non-pulsed about the statement… Dolphin looked like he was just zapped by a cattle prod.**

 **"The kind, that apparently not even Orochimaru would use personally… we have a team of mystics twenty floors down, they could explain it better than myself."**

 **"Second-to-last stop." Mendez stated flatly, while pointing at the large metal door which was now opening.**

 **They walked for almost twenty minutes, noticing several camera and door checkpoints… lots of security for just one hallway.**

 **" Subject-012, Subject-011, Subject-010, Subject-009, Subject-008, Subject-006, Subject-005, Subject-004: Physical Mutation."**

 **A large metal door, with an electric current running through it stood before them. After several codes and a retinal-scan, the door finally opened.**

 **"Please stay within the yellow lines, please try not to make any sudden moves... and please keep your voices down." Halsey more or less ordered, all that could be seen was two yellow-painted lines stretching into the darkness.**

 **They noticed imminently after entering, four rumbling noises at a constant pitch and tone. The two ninjas pondered what they were hearing.**

 **Generators perhaps? But they would have to be awfully close to the cells to be heard so clearly.**

 **Just when Dolphin was about to ask for the origins of the noise, he noticed… something.**

 **The barest hint of movement in the dark, a quick but large figure.**

 **He was mindful of the yellow lines, and slowly leaned forward-**

 ***Swoosh!***

 **A hand easily the size of Jiraiya's swiped at Dolphin's mask, and the claws scraped four long lines from the bottom left to the top right… wait… claws? Indeed, the large hand had black claws protruding from each of the five digits, attached to a long and muscular arm covered in black fur.**

 **The lights in the room began to slowly gain in brightness, rather than the sudden and painful glare of the previous cells. What the two ninja saw, they were completely unprepared for.**

 **Before them stood a creature that was assumed to be only a fantasied horror-monster, a six foot tall, roughly 400 pound, Werewolf!**

Silence reigned.

"Holy-fucking-ass-crackers!" Obito declared, the only one in the room able to fully articulate the shock they were feeling.

"I-… I-… I don't-… whuh?" Kushina's confusion was palpable… everyone else's confusion, equally so.

 **The most distinct feature about it, despite being a supposed mythical creature, was two marks from it's eyes to the bottom of it's jaws… two red fangs.**

Silence reigned for a different reason now… pure horror.

"Oh-… oh dear god… little Kiba." Rin was beside herself, and her tears that were just barely being held back were shared by all… even Tsunade and Jiraiya.

 **Beside the werewolf, stood an impressive, if not terrifying, dog… some kind of mutt… and no normal mutt. A ninja dog, noted by sheer chakra, the animal would live roughly the same lifespan as it's partner, but this thing was large, white, fluffy, growling, and bearing teeth like knives… obviously this was Akamaru, the partner to Kiba Inuzuka. Easily the size of most fully grown Huskies, skin stretched tautly over muscles that could kill a man with no issue.**

 **Just when Jiraiya was about to declare the woman next to him the spawn of evil itself… something sniffed his hair… something his height.**

 **Trying to move as little as possible, he turned his head just enough to look behind himself… and came nose-to-snout with a Were-cat. The same dimensions as Kiba, black fur with the slightest hint of spots… but no way for Jiraiya to ascertain his identity.**

 **While the werewolf and beast-dog felt content with continuous growls, as well as rabid-drooling like they hadn't been fed… the Were-cat was completely still, and had ceased growling when Jiraiya had stepped over the yellow line.**

 **"Change back please." Jiraiya thought Halsey was talking to him, but he turned and noticed that Kiba was now hunched over on his digitigrade legs, and that the growling had ceased in compliance with her order.**

 ***CRACK!***

 **The left shoulder popped downward, and slid into the joint like a human arm would. In a matter of minutes, several cracks, scrapes, and groans from his skeleton left behind a naked and sweating seven year old Kiba Inuzuka. Akamaru had transformed as well, leaving a small and adorable puppy the size of a football behind.**

 **The same transformation that Kiba underwent, had occurred to Were-cat… leaving behind a slightly darker skinned Ben, with his wife's eyes. This was Texas then… the cat-motif was probably the reason for this travesty.**

 **To the right of Ben's child, was a cell with a boy of eight, hair in moderately-long black dreadlocks, broad and incredibly muscular form, some sort of human-styled-muzzle to prevent biting… and being a little on the short side.**

 **Just when Jiraiya was about to give an internal snort, and mock the "So, what are you in for?" routine of having someone so small be in a cell next to a creature of the basest human nightmares, when-**

 ***Cha-shring!***

 **Two blades shot out from the boys left forearm, glinting black metal in the light and forming a wicked looking duel-claw… coming from inside his body. The boy then used them to scratch at some kind of metal post. Easily two feet in diameter, and made out of a dark grey metal, chunks the size of Akamaru had been taken out.**

 **"That post is made out Carbon-layered Tungsten-rod. It's easily one of the toughest metals in the world, coming very close to chakra metal… a special kind of chakra metal also covers his entire skeleton." Halsey informs.**

 **"** This place is a genuine house-of-fucking-horrors." Kakashi was admittedly put off by the idea of having weapons inside your body… cringing at the possible pain that would be felt every time they're unsheathed.

* * *

 **They began walking again.**

 **Passing a boy wrapped in so many bloody bandages that he gave off the appearance of a mummy.**

 **Some kind of kind of living flame creature, with obsidian skin, digitigrade legs and a bear-trap maw bouncing around the room at incredible speeds.**

 **What looked like a large suit of plate-armor, if it weren't for the glowing green eyes that occasionally blinked, or deep breaths that filled a chest almost as big as Jiraiya's.**

 **And finally, a boy with what appeared to be short grey hair, dark-grey skin, lacking any kind of nose, and some form of gill-like marks across the neck from which he drew in breath. Dolphin noticed the boy's strangeness, tried to wave at him to catch his attention.**

 **The boy stood and began waving exactly like the ANBU, and his body began to shift and contort… until an exact duplicate of Dolphin stood before them... not a single use of chakra or** **hand-signs**

 **"As you can see, while all of the subjects in this facility are physically superior to humans, this division is… beyond that." Halsey's pride was just barely covering something else.**

 **"Why… why do all of this? As a doctor, you should know that treating CHILDREN like this is wrong… no… it's worse than wrong… it's EVIL." Dolphin's outburst would've normally been reprehensible, but Jiraiya wanted to know as well.**

"There's no excuse that can be given to justify this horror, and I'd sooner snap her neck then listen to them." Hitomi's statement was somewhat out of her character, but by this point everyone was on the same emotional page, so they could only nod.

 **Dr. Halsey looked at the ANBU with some kind of negativity not meant for him… she seemed to be remembering something unpleasant.**

 **"Many of us were told that we would be working on scientific projects that in actuality didn't exist, some were hired by companies that had only been around for a year or so. Most had come due to the challenges they presented to us, and the possibility that we could work with other brilliant minds like ourselves."**

 **"Then why keep doing this to these children, surely you couldn't agree to this!?"**

 **"Obviously not. I was the first scientist here… it was just Subject One at the time… and I spoke out against the treatment and the actions taken towards him after the third day here. Then… they killed my daughter and her father." Her voice shook just enough to be noticed by the two trained ninja.**

 **"It stopped being about myself after that… more scientists arrived, and I had to take charge of them, to ensure that they didn't need "incentive" like I did."**

Hitomi didn't say anything, but the look on her face said that she had retracted her previous statement about the doctor.

 **"But, the first time that I actually sat down and met Subject One… he had just come out of his fourteenth surgery that day at only two months old. He looked at me with this face… like he understood-… I know it sounds childish and asinine, but it seems like he knew that I couldn't leave, just like he couldn't. He sat there with tubes and wires sticking out of him at two months old… and didn't make a sound. That's why I'm still here… for him and the other children… I owe him that, and so much more."**

 **The door had opened, with many security features and special ninja-seals sliding away.**

Everyone waited, barely breathing due to the knowledge that the last person would be Naruto… it just had to be.

 **"Originally, this whole facility was designed JUST to house Subject One. And originally, his seal was meant for someone much older and with greater control, so the Kyuubi's chakra lashed out at random intervals that nearly cost lives… finally Orochimaru got tired of dropping to the ground every time the infant so much as sneezed… so he changed the seal."**

Everyone tensed, but the three sealing masters most of all, fully knowing the pure destructive force a single seal the size of a note could produce… a Jinchuriki's seal was far more complex, and vastly more dangerous.

 **Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, noticing several tubes in the small hallway leading to yet another door… some kind of gas nozzles?**

 **He knew his former teammate was brilliant, but "quality-sealing" seemed to always escape the Snake Sannin… who in the world could have successfully changed an Uzumaki-styled Jinchuriki seal?**

* * *

 **As they continued walking, through several doors of glass and rooms with nozzles, they finally came across a final glass door and beside it a window to view into the room.**

 **Inside, the lights were dim and shadows lingered, but the room not entirely dark. The final door opened and they slowly walked forward towards a metal table that was half held in the shadow.**

 **Just as Halsey took a seat, the sound of another chair in the shadows being moved was heard.**

 ***Pop!***

 **The sound of a pen-cap coming off.**

 ***Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!***

 **Several seconds of pen-on-board before it slid across the table.**

 **"Hello Doctor. How are you this morning?"** **Was written in very simple but… elegant writing.**

 **"I'm doing quite well Subject One. Do you know who the large man behind me is?" Her voice is so much… softer… than before, it's almost motherly but… not quite there.**

 **She slides the board back into the shadows.**

 ***Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!***

 **The board slides back.**

 **"Yes I do, that is Jiraiya of The Sannin. Student of the Third Hokage, and Toad Sage… marked as a Elimination-Priority-2 target."** **Halsey nods, like she expected that answer.**

 **"Well, from now on Subject One, yourself and your brothers and sisters in-arms will follow his orders. Do you understand this assignment?" Her question and order is surprising.**

 **"Yes Doctor."**

 **"We will be leaving this facility, are you alright with this?"**

 **For several moments, there is no squeaking of pen-on-board. After awhile the board finally slides over.**

 **"Would I be permitted to bring my books Doctor?"** **The question is very formal, but it reminds Jiraiya of a child asking to take their teddy bear on a trip.**

 **"Of course Subject One, I know that you have yet to finish your calligraphy books, and your large dichotomy of ninja-seals is only halfway completed."**

"Okay, the board thing was kind of cool and mysterious at first, but now it's just annoying… also, I want to see **my baby**!" Kushina's rant resulted in everyone agreeing… from a minimum safe distance of course.

 **"If you would Subject One, I need to check your bandage." Halsey requested to the shadows.**

 **The chair moved, and steps were heard, before the original soldier of Orochimaru revealed himself.**

 **He was of moderate height for a seven year old, with an even more physically-fit form than the previous children, spiked sunny-blond hair and eyes so blue that you could be hypnotized by them. He he only had a few still healing surgical scars, but a noticeably large bandage covered his throat.**

 **Halsey noticed Jiraiya's questioning look.**

 **"All of the subjects who posses any advanced state of healing and stamina are based off of Subject One. Over the past seven years, the Nine Tails' chakra has been "funneled" through a more constrictive seal… so far, all of the Kyuubi's healing capability has been very passive. Orochimaru wanted to see if the severity of the injury would change the amount of chakra being funneled… so he decimated his vocal cords four years ago."**

There wasn't a single dry eye in the room, too much pain had been felt for their to not be.

 **Jiraiya stood still for several moments, before slamming his hand through the metal table like it was tinfoil.**

 **"First, we find Tsunade... Second, we get these kids to the Leaf... Third, I rip Orochimaru's guts out with my bare hands and use them to strangle him."**

 **"Well then, something we can agree on." Halsey allowed satisfied grin to creep onto her face… she couldn't wait.**

* * *

 _Two hours later:_

 _Outside the hidden base:_

 **A man wearing a heavy traveling-cloak sat in a tree, observing almost 5,000 people getting ready to leave.**

 **"Yes, they appear to be heading to the Slug Princess Tsunade." The man said, calm and almost blasé.**

 ***Psshk!***

 **"Good, you will be faster. Find her first and then wait for them all to arrive in one place… then… ELIMINATE them." A voice over the handheld radio hissed.**

 **"Understood master." The man replied.**

 ***Psshk!***

 **"Do not fail me…** **Doctor** **Mind-bender."**

* * *

 **Chapter end: …**

* * *

 **Well, that was a long chapter, I might also be debuting another story if the muse refuses to leave me, so keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
